


Fem Fatale

by astudyinperiwinkle



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Steve the gift of his feminine wiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem Fatale

For how fast he stopped in his tracks, if he had been anyone else, he would have tripped over his own feet. However, he was too physically adept to let himself lose his grace in a moment of surprise. At a glance, I was a stranger in his house. I was quite certain by the look on his face he was wondering how someone could have gotten in undetected, what his options were to react and possibly retaliate. He was always cleverest in uncertain circumstances and it was a treat to see him work out a problem in such close proximity.

Yet when no attack came, those precious seconds gave him time to really look at who it was sitting in his living room, and tentative revelation blossomed on his features.

“Loki?” he asked carefully, as if the question itself was dangerous.

“In the flesh.”

Two furled eyebrows smoothed into high disbelief. “Not your flesh, I would say.”

I looked down at the curves I now had, the pinched waist between a generous chest and consummately feminine hips. I smiled coyly, playing to my new gender. “It’s mine all right. And it could very well be yours to partake of if you are up for it.”

He set down his duffle bag but did not move from his spot in the hallway. “Boy, when you said you had a surprise, I had no idea you meant something like this. I didn’t even know you could- well, is that actually you or an illusion?”

“Oh, this form is very real. We have not seen each other in a long fortnight and I thought you could do with a little surprise to celebrate our reunion. It has been a rough couple of days for you from what I’ve gathered through the proverbial grapevine in Latveria. ” I stood and let him take in the sight of me before making my way towards him. I adored the gleam in his eye as he looked me over. “Victor sends his regards, by the way. He wanted to send one of his bots as well but I just didn’t have the time to wait for his cronies to fetch it.” I sidled up to Steve, stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, and hooked a hand around his side while my voice adopted a sickly sweet lilt. “Besides, I could not _bear_ the thought of his pesky bots marring that handsome face of yours.”

“This is just eerie.” He looked down at me and I was quite sure the new difference in our physiques was a pleasant change for him. He touched my waist gingerly.

I slid my hands up his sides, over his chest now so broad and inviting in a fresh way that made my legs ache to wrap around him. "Try not to overthink it, Steve. Just enjoy my gift to you."

My hands twisted into his shirt still damp from working out and yanked him around so he pinned me against the wall. The kiss was cushier than normal what with my lips being fuller and him being cautious in his quickly dissolving uncertainty. He smelled like the usual heady mix of sweat and faded aftershave he had after spending time training; it was a much missed aroma for me. This time apart had been the longest we had endured since establishing ourselves as a couple and I found I missed him even more than anticipated. Now, it was all I could do to hold back from trying to absorb every sight and smell and feel of him to make up for the lost time.

The nape of his neck was all the support I needed to pull myself up and get a leg around his hip, grinding close. I always enjoyed sex with Steve but now the dynamic was fundamentally different, shifting the nature of the physical relationship we had been sharing for many months now. It had been a fleeting concern he may not be interested in me as a woman. From the intensity he began returning both with his mouth and hands, however, matched by the distinct heat building between us, he was having no problem overlooking the strangeness of it and enjoying himself.

“This- you’re so- “ Steve started statements only to leave them hanging as his mouth was distracted by mine or whatever piece of skin he found needing of his attention.

My other leg bent around him, ankles hooking together, and he was utterly unaffected by all of my weight hanging from him. I concentrated just enough to will my clothing away. Accustomed now to my habit of changing clothes without lifting a finger, the moment Steve registered it was my body under his hands, he pulled back enough to take in the sight of me. I held as still as I could with my back flush against the wall so he could take in this new body of mine, labored breaths and eager hands on his shoulders notwithstanding. He stood at a loss for a moment before pressing back against me, all vigor and desperation and maybe a little appreciation.

The clothing Steve wore was well within my abilities to magic away but he was adept enough to be rid of it without my help. He preferred it the old fashioned way, he had reminded me time and again. More often than not I indulged him because, as he taught me so skillfully, the act of undressing one another could provide excellent foreplay. Still, in this instance, the brief seconds it took for him to be rid of his pants seemed to take forever.

Skin against skin once more, only this time there was a substantial difference in how he felt against me. This body was still mine and my mind adjusted to it, adapted muscle memory to respond accordingly, and sex with Steve was no new event, but the firmness of his arms and abdomen against me was a fan to the fire burning through me in a way I had not experienced for a long while. And when the moment of penetration came, it was so perfect and blinding I nearly lost the air in my lungs. It would be impossible to need him more, impossible to bring him closer despite everything in me striving to do so. He himself seemed struck dumb but I kept kissing him, I needed to remind him I was here and he needed to start moving before either of us burst from the sharp anticipation.

“Steve.” I fished the word from somewhere deep in my belly and even for this body my voice was too vulnerable and needy in a devilishly feminine way. Steve responded immediately and every action became a blur of impatient desire and lust. His hands were in my hair, so much longer than he was used to, then along my arms, so much thinner and weaker than I was used to. Yet it all felt right in its newness.

For hours we made our way around the apartment, from the wall to the couch to the floor to the kitchen where we paused long enough to catch our breath and partake of much-needed water before he had me back against the cabinetry; by the time we made it to the bedroom we collapsed onto the bed, moving slow and without definite intention.

“We shouldn’t do this too often."

I lightly dragged my fingernails down his sweat-sticky arm. “Why is that?”

“This female-you could become a distraction.”

“Do you prefer it to my male form?”

“No. It’s all you, and that’s what I’m really attracted to. But I could get used to being the man.”

“Well, do not get too accustomed to it,” I yawned and stretched out my numbed legs alongside his. “A treat is only such if it does not happen every night.”

He laughed faintly. “You know, Tony said something along those lines earlier.”

We fell into a comfortable, drowsy silence. My fingers played along his body and his hand on my hip curled and uncurled in a slow measure. When it stilled suddenly, I glanced at him. He looked at me sidelong, corners of his mouth turning up in a poorly suppressed smile.

“You know what else? Tony has a fundraiser next week and he’s coerced all of us into going to boost publicity. A gorgeous lady such as yourself would fit right in and be impossible to miss, especially for Tony and that wandering eye of his. What’s say you and I pull a little prank on him, huh? A bit of payback for all those jabs he makes about us seeing each other.”

I threw a leg over him and dragged myself onto his lap, resting my chin on the backs of my hands splayed across the center of his chest. “As entertaining a thought as your offer is, it would not happen to be a thinly veiled ploy to appeal to my love of prankish deception just to have me as a woman again, now would it?”

He looked straight at me, eyes big and blue and straining to look honest. “Me? Appeal to your ego to get what I want? Loki, I’m insul-”

I kissed him before his theatrical indignation had me laughing outright. “Steve Rogers, you are an absolute fiend and I could very well get used to you orchestrating some mischief, but please, leave the lying to the experts.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
